


Heat

by gracerene



Series: Heat [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Boys Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intergluteal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Morning Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony share a bed and end up getting more than they'd bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Age of Ultron spoilers. This is not a terribly unique idea and I'm sure there will be tons of fic exploring the obviously missing scene from Age of Ultron where Steve and Tony _totally_ share a bed at Clint's house, but I thought I'd offer my take. This is my first time writing this pairing, though I've been a hard-core shipper since the first Avengers movie came out. AoU definitely jump-started my Stony feels and I had to fic my way through them. :D
> 
> Two quick notes: I don't mention Pepper in this, but I'm going with the idea that her and Tony broke up before the movie, so no infidelity here. I also find the arc reactor super hot, so for sexiness purposes, I'm ignoring the end of Iron Man 3...aka Tony still has the arc reactor. 
> 
> Thanks so much to crazyparakiss for the beta!
> 
> Also, this has been translated into [Chinese](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=165395&page=1&extra=#pid3264374) by Stella. How exciting is that?

"We have to do what, now?" Steve sputtered.

"Sorry guys." Clint shrugged, not looking at all apologetic. "We only have the two guest rooms, and since Nat and Bruce are sharing…"

"What about the couch?" Steve asked.

"Fury already called it."

"Sneaky son of a bitch," Tony muttered under his breath, and Steve did his best to look disapproving, despite the fact that he definitely agreed. Tony sighed and turned to look at him before smirking. "Come on, Cap. It won't be so bad. Don't tell me you never had to share in the army?"

Steve nodded. Of course, he had. Though none of his fellow soldiers back in the army had ever made him feel the way Tony did. They'd never made him feel jumpy and scattered, they'd never made his blood boil, or managed to get under his skin the way Tony did. But Steve couldn't say any of that. He still hadn't quite worked out what it all meant, and he certainly didn't need Tony sticking his genius nose into Steve's personal feelings. 

"You're right, Tony. I suppose I've suffered through _worse_ things than sharing a bed with you for a night." 

Tony grinned. "Aw, Cap, you always say the _sweetest_ things."

===

Steve woke up feeling wonderfully warm. It had been awhile since he'd woken up in the wrong century, but he still got up most mornings feeling like he'd never be warm again. Icy tendrils of impenetrable cold always awaited him in his dreams and maintained their clawed grip on him long after he awoke. He'd been expecting the dreams to be even worse after that girl had messed with his mind and made him see the ghosts of a life he'd never lived. Which was why it was so strange to wake up wrapped in a cocoon of wonderful heat.

He laid there for several moments, just soaking in the decadent temperature, before he registered the heavy arm draped across his middle, and the hot press of a body all along his back. Steve froze for a moment, relaxing only once he recognized the solid outline of the arc reactor pressing against his shoulder blades. _Tony_. He'd completely forgotten that they were sharing a bed, which was startling, considering how preoccupied he'd been with it last night. And, well, part of the reason he'd _been_ so nervous was because he'd been worried that something like this would happen; it wasn't exactly shocking that they'd ended up in such an...intimate position, considering how small the bed was. What _was_ surprising though, was that with Tony wrapped around him, Steve had gotten some of the best sleep he'd had in a long, long while. 

Steve sighed and contemplated getting up, knowing that he should slip out Tony's accidental embrace. But it was unusual for him to sleep all the way through the night these days, and he was reluctant to leave the calm sanctuary this bed had provided, especially when he thought about what the next few days would have in store. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so safe and relaxed and warm. He knew it wasn't very Captain-y of him, but he wanted to hide away for just a little while longer. Steve focused on the feeling of Tony's body surrounding his, and wondered if he was just imagining the pulse of heat spreading out from the device in Tony's chest. 

The hand around his stomach tightened, fisting the fabric of his shirt, and Steve felt Tony's breath ghosting against the back of his neck as Tony shifted in his sleep. The movement brought their lower bodies more firmly into contact, and Steve froze as something thick and hard dragged along the curve of his ass. A completely different kind of heat spiked through him and he gasped. His mind raced as he tried to figure out how to extricate himself from the embarrassing situation without waking Tony.

He wriggled, trying to slip out of Tony's grasp, but Tony's hand in his shirt tightened, and all Steve managed to accomplish was to press Tony's erection more firmly into the cleft of his pajama-clad ass. Behind him, Tony shifted and murmured some nonsense in his sleep, and Steve tried _not_ to think about the fact that Tony was _hard_ , that Steve was feeling Tony's _dick_ pressing right up against him. Unfortunately, Tony's hips began to rock against Steve's ass, and all hopes of ignoring the situation went straight out the window. Tony gyrated his hips and rutted against him with unconscious abandon, and Steve _knew_ that he really needed to put a stop to this, but embarrassment and arousal made it difficult to find his voice. His own traitorous cock had started stiffening up from the moment he'd realized just whose embrace he'd woken up in, and the feeling of Tony's cock pressing against him so suggestively had Steve rock hard and aching for relief.

He was just trying to convince himself that jerking himself off while Tony was still asleep in the same bed was a _very bad idea_ , when the movement behind him stopped, and Tony's entire body went stiff.

"Tony?" Steve whispered, desperately praying that there'd be no answer.

Tony swore softly behind him. "Yeah, Cap? You awake?" His voice was high and strangled.

Steve nodded mutely. 

"I'll just…" Tony trailed off, and Steve could practically feel his embarrassment as he tried to let go and back away. But his dick was still hard against Steve's ass and Steve _wanted_. He was tired of pretending he didn't know what the heat in his belly meant whenever he and Tony argued. He was sick of acting like he didn't realize that his eyes always seemed to be glued to Tony whenever he was in the room. He didn't want to keep ignoring the fact that nobody seemed to rile him up as easily as Tony, and that half the time he wanted to _kiss_ him just as much as he wanted to punch him.

Reflexively, he reached out and gripped Tony's wrist before he could pull away. He pressed his palm flat against Tony's hand on his stomach and slowly arched his back. The movement ground his ass against Tony's groin in unmistakable invitation.

Tony groaned behind him. "Jesus, you're killing me, Steve. Are you sure?"

Somehow, Steve knew that Tony would need an actual verbal confirmation, and he fought against his embarrassment to murmur a steady, " _Yes_."

No sooner had the word left his mouth than Tony was once again moving his hips. Soft lips brushed against the nape of his neck, and he shivered as Tony licked and sucked at the sensitive skin. 

"Push your pants down," Tony whispered roughly into his ear. Steve only hesitated a moment before he complied, kicking off his pajama bottoms. Tony continued thrusting against his ass and the drag of Tony's pants against his bare skin made him shiver, made him want _more_.

He reached behind himself to grope at Tony and pull awkwardly at his sweats. "Yeah, yeah, okay," Tony murmured as he reached down to shove them off. The slick tip of his erection pressed against the small of Steve's back, and he couldn't suppress a gasp. He heard the sound of Tony spitting into his hand, and then his cock was working its way between Steve's cheeks, slick and hot and _thick_. 

Steve was panting now, already desperate even without a hand on his cock. It was just...he'd never been this close to another man before, and the fact that it was _Tony_ he was doing this with, made his head spin and his blood boil. He wished that they were completely naked, so that he could feel the press of the arc reactor against his bare skin, and feel the cool metal against his overheated flesh. Maybe next time. Oh, he hoped there'd be a next time.

Tony's teeth scraped against the curve of his throat, and Steve moaned as he bucked back harder against him. Every thrust had the leaking tip of Tony's cock catching on Steve's rim, and each time Steve had to bite his bottom lip on a whimper. He was just so _sensitive_ , and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he was wet, and open, what it might feel like if Tony just slid right in. It surprised him, how much he wanted that. He'd never let himself think too hard about his attraction to men in the past, but if he had, Steve didn't think he would have been imagining _that_. He didn't think he could have imagined how badly he wanted to be _fucked_.

But then Tony was wrapping a spit-slick hand around Steve's dick, and all thoughts of future desires flew out of his head. Tony moved his hand in rapid counterpoint to his powerful thrusts, and Steve knew that he wouldn't last much longer, that he was quickly hurtling towards orgasm.

"Fuck, Tony. I'm close."

"Language," Tony panted, his voice filled with amusement.

"Oh – Oh you're really – really not gonna let that one go – are you?"

"Not a chance." 

Tony bit the back of his neck and circled a calloused thumb against the head of Steve's cock, and that was it, that was all he could take. He came with a muffled shout, as ropes of white coated Tony's hand. Tony gave a pleased hum, before moving his slick hand to Steve's hip, gripping him tightly and fucking wildly against him. His cock was a fire-hot brand as it slid along Steve's cleft and bumped pleasurably against his balls. Just a few furious moments more, and Tony was coming, his release hot and wet as it coated Steve's ass and thighs.

"Well," Tony murmured, as he rubbed sticky, soothing circles against Steve's hip and panted into his neck. "That was unexpected."

"Uh…"

"Not that I'm complaining. But I sort of thought you'd require a lot more...wooing before you gave it up."

"Wooing? Have you – " Steve turned around to face Tony and give him an incredulous look. "Are you saying you've been trying to _woo_ me. Because I've got to tell you, Tony, your technique could use some work."

"Well, it's not like _Ultron_ was a part of the plan! Or, well, not _this_ Ultron. He kind of threw a wrench in my timeline."

"Sure, Tony," Steve laughed as he sat up. He couldn't believe how _easy_ it all was between them, how seamlessly they picked up their back and forth.

"So," Tony began, as his eyes trailed over Steve's body in frank admiration. "We going to talk about this now, or wait until after we take down the bad guy?"

Steve gave him a flat look.

"Right, silly question. Work, _then_ play." Tony gave him a filthy grin, and Steve willed himself not to blush. Going from Tony's delighted expression, he didn't manage it.

"Okay then," Tony smiled, leaning in to press a soft, sweet kiss on Steve's lips. "Let's go save the world."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/) so we can cry about not being ready for Civil War!


End file.
